criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
An Elementary Murder
' An Elementary Murder '(Case #40)' '''is the fortieth case of the game. Case Background The victim was an au pair named Irina Nemovska. She was found with her throat slit in a school classroom. The killer was Jenny Honeycomb, a teacher. Jenny was a closeted lesbian and she and Irina were lovers. Irina wanted to make their relationship public but Jenny was scared of the repercussions this would have on her. One day Jenny asked Irina to come over in her classroom during recess, she had brought a gun hidden in a teddy bear with her to threaten Irina so that she wouldn't tell anyone of their secret relationship and leave the town. She wasn't planning to shoot at her but near enough so that she would be scared, but the gun was broken. Irina, thinking Jenny really wanted to kill her, then jumped at her; Jenny tried to fend her off with her inhaler but it only made Irina fight harder. As Irina pinned Jenny to a wall, Jenny grabbed a pair of child's scissors from one of the desks and stabbed the victim to death. Victim *'Irina Nemovska (found with her throat slit in a school classroom) Murder Weapon *'''Child's Scissors Killer *'Jenny Honeycomb' Suspects jenny.PNG|Jenny Honeycomb sarah.PNG|Sarah Mills coroline.PNG|Caroline Fitzgerald janice.PNG|Janice Mills dennis.PNG|Dennis Mills Killer's Profile *The killer owns a teddy bear. *The killer has asthma. *The killer eats Sweet Hearts. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes classroom.PNG|Classroom my game.PNG|Hamster Cage toy room.PNG|Girl's Bedroom kids room.PNG|Little Girl's Desk bus.PNG|School Bus Seats driver seat.PNG|Driver's Station Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: The Victim's Body, Passport, Gun; available at start) *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Killer Profile Added: Killer has asthma) *Examine Passport. (Result: Passport Page; Victim revealed: Irina Nemovska) *Ask Miss Honeycomb if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Examine Passport) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (00:15:00; Killer Profile Added: Killer owns a Teddy Bear) *Investigate Girl’s Bedroom. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Cellphone; Prerequisite: Talk to Jenny Honeycomb) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Holiday Photo) *Talk to the little girl in the corridor (Prerequisites: Holiday Photo Restored) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about her relationship with Irina. (Prerequisite: Decipher Cell Phone Code) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate School Bus Seats. (Clue: Letter; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Question Janice Mills about Irina. (Prerequisite: Play School Bus Seats as a task) *Examine Letter. (Result: Russian Text) *Analyze Russian Text. (01:00:00) *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about Irina’s lover. *Investigate Little Girl’s Desk. (Clues: School Story Book, Pencil Case) *Examine School Story Book. (Result: Story Book Page) *Question Dennis Mills about the story book. *Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Child's Scissors) *Examine Child’s Scissors. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Result: Murder Weapon) *Examine Victim’s Handbag. (Result: Dental Dam) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Driver’s Station. (Clue: Torn Paper, Gift Box) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Airplane Ticket) *Analyze Airplane Ticket. (02:00:00) *Ask Janice Mills why she bought a ticket to Russia. *Talk to Dennis Mills about his phone call with Irina. *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Birthday Card) *Analyze Birthday Card. (02:00:00) *Question Jenny about the birthday gift. *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Clue: Modelling Clay) *See if everything is okay with Sarah. *Examine Modelling Clay. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00) *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Clue: Sawdust) *Examine Sawdust. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Janice Mills about her behavior towards her daughter. *Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Roman Teddy Bear) *Investigate Girl’s Bedroom. (Clue: Roman Teddy Bear) *Give the bear to Janice Mills. (Rewards: Undercover Bear, Bear Jacket) *Talk to Dennis Mills about his behavior towards his daughter. *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Clue: Toy Trolley) *Examine Toy Trolley. (Result: Mr Chubby) *Give the hamster to Dennis Mills. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Reassure Sarah Mills. *Investigate School Bus Seats. (Clue: Inhaler's Canister) *Examine Inhaler’s Canister. (Result: Inhaler's Canister) *Analyze Inhaler. (06:00:00) *Give the inhaler to Sarah Mills. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This case, Killing Me Softly and At the End of the Rope have similarities, from it: someone in Additional Investigation will make you do examining before investigating, just like helping Kevin Parker and Luke Harris. *This case, The Final Journey, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope and The Rorschach Reaper are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *A part of the suspects are inspired from the movie Matilda (particularly Sarah Mills). Category:Cases University